Forever Robin
by AJCrane
Summary: A 40 year old Dick Grayson must carry on alone, but can he? This is meant to be a one shot or is it? We shall see. I don't own them, but I love them. I always return them in the condition that I found them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N At the request from someone who reviewed, this story will continue. I've expanded on this part somewhat, trying to bring in a little more emotion, and a little more thought. Please, it may take me a while to write the following parts of this story, so bear with me. Robin is going to face a foe that he has never faced before. It will be someone he does not expect. I hope I will do the story justice, and Robin will find justice for Bruce.

####

Forever Robin

By

AJ

The man scrutinized himself in the mirror. His body was athletic with firm, well-developed muscles. His abs were tight, proving that his core was strong to do what he needed to do. His thighs had the look of a runner as well as strong calves needed for jumping. His arms and shoulders were muscular, but not overly so. His chest, though not as broad, still had the look of a body builder half his age. In fact, he had the body of what could be a twenty year old, but the graying hair at his temples told another story. Though his body was strong, it also could tell a story that would cause a Mother to worry. Scars from knives and bullets graced his body, tell tale signs that his profession was a dangerous one. His blue eyes shone with an intensity that rivaled any gaze.

The man gave a sigh then turned away from the mirror to continue dressing. Putting on a pair of black pants, a crisp white shirt, a black tie, and a black suit jacket, the man sat on the bed, put his socks on and a pair of black shoes. He shook his head then opened the door and walked down the hall to the stairs. He had walked down this hall and these stairs countless times in his life, since he came to live in this house. This would not be the last time. This, however, was the first time that he would be doing it as its master.

The will stipulated that he was now the owner. The former owner wanted him to know that if something should happen. He not only was the master of the house, he was now heir to everything the man owned. The man that waited in the hallway tried his best to keep his composure, but it was so difficult to not be moved for the one whose body lay in state in the next room. Everyone would be arriving soon.

A gentleman, now in his 80's moved beside him.

"Should I open the door, Master Richard?"

"Please, Alfred," Richard Grayson said.

People started filing in. They shook hands with the man then moved into the room, taking a seat. The room, though large, would not be able to fit them all. It would be standing room only at the end. A red-headed woman wheeled in a man in a wheelchair.

"Barbara, I'm glad you came."

"My father wanted to say goodbye. You know they were such good friends."

Richard Grayson bent down to talk with the man in the wheelchair. "It's good of you Commissioner Gordon."

"I am not the Commissioner any more, boy," the older man said with a knowing wink. "Your father will be missed."

"He really wasn't my father," Dick said reminding the elderly man.

"In his eyes, you were his son. You could see it in his eyes every time he looked at you. It didn't have to be on paper for it to be true."

"I know. Actually, he did make it official, when I was 18. He wanted to surprise me after I returned from my first year of college, but other things got in the way. The courts finally said yes to him, even after my guardianship was up. I learned about it a year later."

"Why didn't you add the name of Wayne to your last name?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it was just easier to keep the name of Grayson. Bruce understood though. He knew how much I loved my parents and what they meant to me. Adding the name of Wayne was so I could act as his executor if something were to happen. And he wanted to be certain that everything was in good hands. Well, should we go in?"

The three of them moved into the large living room. The piano that sat in the corner had been moved into the library. The rest of the furniture had been stored. An open casket sat in the center of the room surrounded by chairs. There were three empty chairs in the front, waiting to be filled. Barbara Gordon moved her father's wheelchair to the front beside the three chairs. Dick Grayson took the first chair up closest to the head of the casket. Alfred sat next to Dick. Barbara took the third seat.

"Is there no other family?" someone asked.

"No," Dick said. There had been three others, but they had been gone now for several years. "We can begin."

A minister entered and began the ceremony to honor the man that they now were putting to rest. There were quiet sobs in the background. Members of Bruce's hunt club, some from the Wayne Foundation, and even members of the Board from Wayne Enterprises. All were mourning the loss of this great man. When the minister came to the part where Bruce took in the orphaned ten-year old, Dick Grayson's mind flew back to the first time he met Bruce Wayne. The memory felt like it was only yesterday.

"I'm going to trust you with a secret I've never revealed to anyone else . . . My real identity! I'm socialite Bruce Wayne."

'I didn't know there was a Batman, let alone there was a Bruce Wayne. Now, he's gone," Dick fought the tears, not wanting to break down. Though Bruce would have understood. By not breaking down, he wanted to honor his partner the Batman, to show him he could be strong. 'I promised never to reveal his secret.'

And since that day, Dick Grayson hadn't revealed that secret to a living soul. He would take that secret to the grave. All too soon, people were standing to share their memorable moments of his guardian, no . . . father. Bruce was his father when he needed one. He was there to help him with his homework, to teach him on being a good citizen, and the moral implications of when the decision you make turns out to be the wrong one, such as when he decided to move out. He remembered meeting a punk kid named Chino who was bent on using him to lure Batman into a trap to kill him. His foolish decision had nearly gotten not only Batman killed, but Alfred as well. In truth, he really did feel terrible for running out on Bruce.

'I don't even remember what set it off. Teenage angst and wanting a little more freedom I guess. I should not have allowed it to interfere in my duties as Robin . . .'

"The procession is ready, Master Dick," Alfred said.

"Oh, yeah," Dick said, his thoughts still somewhat in the past.

Dick looked up to see five people waiting. The lid of the casket had not been lowered yet. Dick moved to stand in front of Bruce's remains. He placed his hand on the man's chest. Hoping beyond hope, but there was no warmth. Death finally claimed Gotham's protector. Only a Lazarus Pit might bring him back, but Bruce would not have wanted that. Death was a part of life, and although was often feared, it always comes in the end.

"Goodbye . . . Dad," Dick had never used the word . . . until now. He never needed to. Bruce knew how he felt toward him. There was no need to use the title. Bruce sometimes would call him "son," but he really didn't need to either; Dick knew. Today though was different. He was saying goodbye to a second father, and it felt right that he should acknowledge him in this way. Dick slowly lowered the lid, slipping something inside between Bruce's hands that no one else could see, an old batarang, the one that Bruce had when they first met. He heard the tell-tale clicking of the locking mechanism, closing the lid in place with a finality that felt like a door closing. More than a door, it felt like his heart was breaking. There was a hole in his soul that would never be filled, again.

Dick took his place on the right side of the procession. He could have had someone else be the sixth man, but he wanted to do this for his guardian and father. It felt right. Bruce had carried him many times, and now it was his turn. Bruce would be laid to rest next to his parents on their right. When it would be his turn, Dick would lay next to Bruce on his right. On Dick's right were his parents. They were joined in life by a common bond, and they would be forever joined in death. Batman would have his Robin forever.

The procession walked to the grave site and lowered the casket on top of the straps that would be used to lower it into the ground. A canopy had been raised to protect it from the weather. As soon as the casket was in position, it started to rain.

'Funny, Bruce told me that it rained on the day he buried his parents. It also rained on the day they buried mine. Now it's raining on the day I'm burying another parent.'

Dick looked passed the stones where there were three other markers, smaller than the others. He scanned them briefly and read their names.

'Jason, he was the only one of us to died twice. Ironically from a bullet of his own making. Tim, he died saving others when a plane crashed into a building. Damian, he barely reached his teens before the genetic engineering that created him started breaking down. All of them Robin at one time. Bruce was devastated by each one, but he still picked himself up and found a way to carry on. Out of love and honor, I decided to take up the mantle of Robin, again, and return to Batman's side. He needed me. That was ten years ago. Now, Robin must carry on alone.'

Dick hadn't noticed when the crowd dispersed and when the first shovel was being dropped into the grave. All he was aware of was that he stood alone. Memories kept playing through his mind, both good and bad, until someone was approaching with a lantern. Night had descended.

"Come Master Dick, you must return to the house. Everyone has gone home."

"I can't leave him, Alfred."

"You intend to stand vigil all night?"

"Yes," Dick answered. He could do no less. "Bruce did it with each of his other sons. He would have done the same for me."

"Very well. I shall leave the lantern."

"No, please. Leave me in the dark."

"You are your father's son," Alfred said, remembering that Bruce had said the same thing for each of the others. "I shall return in the morning."

Dick stood alone as the light from the lantern faded. Alone in the darkness. Dick allowed his grief to overtake him. In truth, he felt like that lost ten year old boy, again. "Bruce, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You will do what you have always done, Master Dick. Carry on," Alfred said looking after his charge some distance away, though Dick could not hear the words.

####

When morning came Alfred found Dick Grayson in the study. He was sitting at the desk, holding an envelope with his name written on the front in Bruce's hand.

"I made a light breakfast, Master Dick."

Dick did not answer, but stated instead, "He left me a letter to be opened only after he was buried."

"What does it say?"

"Dear Dick,

The mantle is now yours. I know you never wanted this. When I was going through time and did not know who I was, there was one face I kept seeing that got me through. That face was yours. You were my anchor Dick, the one person I knew who would figure out the truth. You must figure out the truth now. Find the person responsible. Batman must live, but most of all, to quote Tim, "Batman needs a Robin." I know you will learn the truth. I love you, my son, and good hunting.

Love,

Bruce."

"Curious," Alfred said.

"I'm sure you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"You are certain."

"Yes, Alfred. Bruce did not die of natural causes. He knew he had enemies. For a man who was only 55, he was in perfect health. That's why it was so shocking. The only reason I have this letter is because he knew someone got to him. He wanted me to find this letter."

"What will you do? Will you become Batman to solve his murder?" Alfred asked.

"No," Dick answered. "It will be Robin who solves his murder. There is only one Batman, and I buried him. I am Robin and I will remain Robin forever."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

This part is short, but I hope very powerful.

#

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 2

"I know you will learn the truth, " Dick said absentmindedly, repeating Bruce's words from the note.

"What is the truth, Master Dick? Alfred asked.

"Bruce is trying to tell me something. Do you know if he was working on anything, a case that might have been causing him difficulty?"

"That I cannot say for certain."

At that moment, something caught Dick's eye and he frowned. "Alfred, why has the clock stopped?"

"What?" Alfred was confused. "The clocks have not stopped."

"I'll be right back," Dick said. That was most peculiar. His watch said it was 9:30 in the morning. He left the study and went to his old room, then to Bruce's. He checked the other bedrooms. It was the same. "That's impossible." And yet every clock he came across was frozen and not just any clock. They were all digital and they read 2:02. How could a digital clock freeze?

Dick raced back down stairs to the study. Alfred continued to stare at the clock puzzled. "That is impossible," Alfred said. "If a digital clock stops, it goes blank because the power is cut. When the power comes back on, it shows 12;00 and must be reset."

"But the power isn't off. I've checked every digital clock we have," Dick said. "Every one of them says 2:02."

"That is not possible."

Dick moved over to the desk and reread the note. He hadn't taken the time to really scrutinize the content, because of yesterday's emotionally charged day. He carefully looked over the note again. He started to notice small details he hadn't noticed before. Certain words were underlined, time, truth, and Batman needs Robin. He looked at the digital clock, again. And it suddenly hit him. NOT 2:02 but . . .

"Quickly Alfred," Dick raced out of the room.

"Master Dick?"

"We've got to dig Bruce out of that gave."

"What?" The look on Alfred's face was one of shock.

"Don't you get it? He's trying to send us a message. He's not dead! BRUCE IS ALIVE!"

"Master Dick, this is insane.

"The CLOCKS, the digital clocks. Read them backwards and what do they say."

Dick raced out of the manor and into the family cemetery. The backhoe that was used to dig the grave was still at one end of the property. Dick climbed into it and drove it to the gravesite. He dug through the loose dirt, taking out as much as he dared. It wasn't long before he reached the casket containing Bruce's body. Dick jumped down into the hole to try to open the lid, but it wouldn't budge. Alfred appeared holding a crowbar. He tossed it down to Dick.

"Master Dick, is this wise? Let the dead rest in peace."

Dick didn't answer, but used the crowbar to release the seal to open the lid. When Dick got the casket open, a triumphant grin appeared on his face. He also saw something that confirmed his suspicions. "Alfred, since when does a dead man bleed?"

Alfred's knees buckled and they both stared down to see Bruce's hands clutching the batarang that Dick placed inside the casket. Bruce's grip was so tight around it the sharp edges had cut into his palms.

"BRUCE!" Dick opened the rest of the casket 's lid freeing Bruce's legs.

Dick lifted his mentor . . . his father into a sitting position and felt the warmth of Bruce's body against his when yesterday Bruce's body had felt cold and lifeless. How was this possible?

"Bruce," Dick called his name again, this time touching the man's face. "I read your message. I saw your SOS. Open your eyes, please."

Bruce's eyes fluttered open, "How . . . long?"

The question was odd, and both Alfred and Dick didn't understand.

"How long have you been dead? Or how long have you been buried?"

Alfred's face paled. "I'm sorry, sir. Three days."

"We buried you yesterday," Dick answered, swallowing. He never felt so terrible and so wrong in his life. "Bruce, what happened?"

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 3

"Bruce, what happened?"

"Help me out of this . . . Death trap."

Dick did as Bruce asked, helping him to climb out of . . . his grave. "Looks like whoever did this wanted everyone to believe you died, and if it hadn't been for that note you left me under the bust on your desk I wouldn't have known about you being alive still. I thought I was going to be solving your murder."

"You may yet get that chance," Bruce said. 'No one is to know I'm alive, yet."

"Alfred," Dick said as they climbed out of the whole and saw the old man sitting on the ground staring into space.

Bruce and Dick moved over to the elderly butler and gently set him on his feet. "He's in shock. We better get him inside."

Bruce started to assist Alfred when his knees buckled under him. "You better help him, Dick. I'll follow. After you take care of Alfred you better cover up that grave."

Dick followed Bruce's instructions, though he also wanted to keep a watchful eye on his father. Bruce nearly died for real and all because he hadn't recognized soon enough that someone had set a trap.

After getting Alfred back to the Manor and to his room, Dick went back to check on Bruce. He was still kneeling in the grass at the entrance to the family cemetery.

"Bruce, are you all right?"

"I'm . . . I'm all right, old Chum. Just a bit shaken up."

"Let me help you," Dick said. "The grave can wait. Lean on me."

Bruce nodded and allowed Dick Grayson to support him for a change.

'He's really shaken up," Dick thought. 'I've never seen him like this. I guess that's what happens when you've been buried alive.'

Dick helped Bruce back to the house and up to his room, helping him to his bed.

"I'll be back, Bruce."

Dick watched as Bruce slowly swung his feet onto the bed and laid on his left side. He was reluctant to leave his father. Bruce was always a strong person. He faced danger head on, but this . . . this was more frightening than any thing he had faced. Before leaving, Dick checked the digital clocks again. Just as mysteriously as they had stopped they started again. He still didn't have answers for the former question when another one cropped up. What caused the clocks to continue their forward movement?

Dick went back to the cemetery. He jumped back into the hole to stare at the now empty casket. Before closing the lid, something caught his eye. It was Bruce's watch. The strap had been broken, as if it had been snapped off with great force. The watch was very special. It had been a gift from an anonymous admirer. Bruce hadn't worn it until . . . three days ago. Had Bruce tried to remove it as well? Was there something about this watch that . . . that what? He was fumbling for answers . . . Bruce was a little better at being the detective, even after all these years. Dick was good at solving riddles and even puzzles, but this . . .

"Maybe I'm trying too hard. Bruce has often accused me of doing just that. I need to trust my instincts more. After all, this is just another type of puzzle. And I've been solving such puzzles since I was 12 years old. Right now, I wish I were that age again. Things were far simpler back then." Dick thought, staring down at the watch in his hand. For now, he put the watch in his pocket and proceeded to finish what he started, the burying of Bruce's empty casket.

When Dick returned, Bruce was asleep and Alfred was puttering in the kitchen. Dick learned over the years that it was his way to deal with shock and the unexpected. There had been many unexpected moments over the years, from Dick Grayson becoming Bruce's ward and living at the Manor to Jason Todd being adopted. And then there was Tim Drake, another who became his brother after the death of his parents, then finally, Damian, Bruce's biological son after a fashion. And if anyone wanted to know the nature of his creation and birth, they would have to break into the bat cave's computers. As if that was ever going to happen.

"Alfred," Dick came over to place a reassuring hand on the old man's shoulder. "I know it's quite a shock. Even I believed he died at first. It would seem that someone wanted to show him that someone could get to him."

"Master Dick," Alfred said. "Never have I felt so afraid as I did today. I am relieved that Master Bruce is alive, but at what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the last time?" Alfred questioned.

"Yeah, the year from hell," Dick recalled and then the subsequent years after. Bruce had been missing, and Dick had to step in, becoming Batman in order so no one would know that the real Batman was missing. 'Real, as if I was a fake. Technically, I was, but . . . I had to do my best. It was difficult trying to fill such big shoes. Gordon suspected something was different, but before he could do anything about it, Bruce came back. Things were still rough for a while, but we managed. I was never so glad to see him return.' And then things took another bad turn, but always something would pull them together. "He did come back to us," Dick said. "He wasn't dead the way everyone thought. He was missing in time."

"This time, we buried him," Alfred said, with deep pain in his eyes, not fully acknowledging Dick's words.

'He's blaming himself,' Dick realized then let the thoughts go and changed the subject. "We still don't know who is responsible. Bruce believed I would find out, and I intend to."

Dick pushed himself away from the counter he had been leaning on, then walked out of the kitchen. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do. Moving though gave him a means to think. Perhaps a workout was needed. Dick walked over to the old grandfather clock and turned the hands till they were pointing straight up. He took the stairs to the bat cave, choosing to go this route than down the bat poles in the study. He wasn't in much of a hurry right now. He just needed a place to think. And he knew just the place to do his thinking. Looking up, Dick saw the old trapeze set that Bruce had installed soon after he arrived at Wayne Manor. It was a piece of home, a bittersweet piece, but a piece just the same.

Thinking of that time brought all the memories back. Pop Haly, Elinore the elephant, and his parents. They were all long gone, but they were no further than his thoughts. Time, it would seem was a reoccurring theme on this wild journey. Time and clocks. Clocks? No, it couldn't be. They hadn't dealt with him in years. For all they knew, he probably wasn't even alive.

'Looks like I better check with Blackgate Prison or was it Gotham State Pen.' Dick crossed over to the computer to check on one particular prisoner. No, it couldn't be him and yet . . . Something like this would be his moniker. But if it wasn't him, who was it?

Continues With Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 4

Bruce woke up from a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes wide from fight. The dream had been far more frightening that he had ever experienced. He dreamed that he was utterly alone, and once again buried alive in a sheet of ice. Being in a sheet of ice wasn't so much the problem, but being totally alone with no one to care for or someone to care for him was absolutely terrifying. It had always been his worse nightmare, to die alone. He almost raced down stairs to see if it was true, that everyone was gone. Then a voice reached his ears, a voice he had not heard since he was a child. It was melodic and soothing.

"Bruce, everything will be all right. There is nothing to fear," the voice said faintly. "It's not time."

"Mother?"

Something brushed his face despite the fact that nothing was there. It was gentle, like a caress. Then the scent of perfume reached his nose. It was his mother's favorite, the one called No. 5, but that was impossible. His mother and his father had been dead since he was eight years old. And yet, somehow he felt her comforting presence.

"It's all right Bruce, the nightmare has ended.

Bruce turned toward the voice. "Mother, what are you doing here?" She looked exactly as he remembered her.

"Here, where else would I be?"

"But you're . . . you're . . . The words would not come.

"Your father and I have always been with you. And you have given us grandsons," Martha Wayne turned her head and another shadowy figure appeared.

"Damian," Bruce exclaimed, but he was not the only one who appeared. "Jason, Tim."

"We will always be with you," the three boys repeated Martha's words.

"Bruce?" Dick Grayson came in at that moment, his eyes growing wide at what he saw. A woman sat next to Bruce, but the most astounding sight were the three who stood in the corner. One of the three broke from the group and approached the astounded aerialist. What was even more astounding was that he could see right through them. He almost took a step back when the figure halted as if not wanting to frighten him further.

The ghostly figure of Jason Todd spoke. "I understand now, Brother," Jason said. He held a gentle smile, one that had not been on the young man's face since he was a teen. "Take care of him. Batman is going to need Robin."

"Can't you stay?" Dick said with anguish.

"We'll be around. You just won't see us," Tim said.

"Look after Father, Grayson," Damian said. Damian had never gotten used to calling him by his first name, but what Dick realized was that Damian didn't say MY father. It was as if he was finally acknowledging Dick's right to be Bruce's son as well.

Dick watched as Jason moved back to his other Brothers. Then Martha approached him.

"I am pleased that Bruce took you in. He has found his soul's brother, besides a son. And I bring a message. 'We are proud of you, little Robin,'" and Martha placed her hand on Dick's chest, just as his Mother used to do. "We will always be in here, no matter what."

With those last words, the four ghostly figures faded out of existence.

"Did that really happen?" Dick continued to stare at the empty corner. "Holy apparitions."

"You haven't said one of those exclamations in a long time, Old Chum," Bruce said with a sideways grin.

"And you haven't said that to me in a long time either," Dick said with a smile. "Looks like we're just two of a kind, but why now? What brought them here?"

"What brought you back?"

"You," Dick replied, "And this . . ." Dick handed the notice about Bruce Wayne's demise dated three days ago.

The look on Bruce's face was one of confusion.

"Alfred called me as well as Barbara and Commissioner Gordon." Dick explained. "He found you in your study. You were . . . you were cold to the tough. Ice cold. There . . . there wasn't even a . . . a heart beat." Tears formed in Dick's eyes. He always had a hard tine not showing his emotions, especially where Bruce was concerned. That was how they differed. "I . . . I almost didn't . . . find you . . ."

"Dick . . ." Bruce leapt out of the bed and held his son close. "You did find me, that's what matters. You have always been there when it counted, even when we didn't see eye to eye. You were my anchor when I was lost. Be my anchor."

Tears fell freely then. "Always, Bruce. Always."

"Then let's get to work."

"To the bat cave?" Dick asked.

Bruce nodded and they both rushed from Bruce's room and down to the study. Bruce flipped the head of the bust open to reveal the hidden switch used to open the hidden door. The bookcase along the far wall slid aside revealing two poles.

"I haven't used this entrance for a long time," Dick said.

"Time is at the essence, my friend," Bruce replied.

As they slip down the poles, Bruce hit the quick-change switch. Batman and Robin emerged. Though Batman gave Robin a curious look.

"Aren't you a little too old to be wearing that?"

Dick looked at the uniform that he slipped on. The cape was much longer, the one that he wore when he was in college. "Still fits."

"What happened to Nightwing?"

"Bludhaven doesn't need him right now," Robin answered. "Batman needs Robin."

Batman nodded not questioning his partner on his choice of dress further. "So, tell me what you know."

Robin stated by explaining about the frozen digital clocks. "I found your watch in the casket. I did an analysis on it. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that it's digital."

"And coupled with my 'sudden demise,' we still don't' know who is behind this."

"I went through our crime files and the only two possible culprits I came up with are the Clock King and Time Controller," Robin stated. "Both haven't been heard from in years. I was going to check on the Clock King first. I believe he is still in prison. As for Time Controller . . ."

"There's nothing to worry about him," Batman said. "He's on our side, but he disappeared soon after I helped him. That was over thirty years ago."

"We still don't know who's responsible." Robin stated.

"Maybe we do. And I think you hit on the major clue."

"Me?"

"Frozen."

Robin's eyes behind his mask grew wide. "Holy ice burgs, it can't be. Mr. Zero? We haven't dealt with him in years either. What gives? And why go after you Bruce? He usually needs proximity to use any freezing weapons."

"I don't think he's after Bruce Wayne, though he's always wanted cold hard cash to finance his research on reviving his wife. Did Alfred check to see if anything was stolen?"

"No," Robin replied. "We were concentrating on what we thought was your death. Why go to all that trouble to cause all the digital clocks to freeze and not all the rest? But the main question should be how did he do it?"

"A good question, Robin, one that does need answering. For now, we better go talk to the Commissioner and see if anyone else has suffered Bruce Wayne's fate."

"Maybe I should go talk to her. It's going to be quite a shock. You know . . ."

"No, I think we both should go. She'll find out soon enough."

Robin nodded his agreement and they raced to the batmobile. Robin could not but feel nostalgic for the old style nuclear powered vehicle with the domed windshields. That vehicle was one sweet ride. He hated the ones that looked like armored tanks. He understood their purpose and they did offer more protection, but they just weren't his style. Maybe he should have dressed as Nightwing for this one, but he could not help feeling that Batman needed Robin, and he did make a vow that he would be Robin forever. He just hoped it wasn't a hasty decision on his part.

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 5

Batman and Robin arrived at Police Headquarters, parking in front as usual. For a very long time they weren't allowed to operate in daylight. Their license of being duly deputized agents of the law had been revolved because someone dared to frame Batman for murder and they tried to keep Nightwing from helping him. They eventually proved Batman's innocence, but the damage was done. It took many years before the police would trust them again. They had to operate outside the law and yet within it. Only Gordon and O'Hara knew the truth. It was within the last five years that their licenses were once again given back to them. Then Jim Gordon retired and his daughter Barbara took over. As they raced up the steps and up to the 14th floor, both of them were on the same wavelength. Without saying a word, they planned their strategy. Once they reached the 14th flour, Robin entered the Commissioner's office first followed by Batman.

"Batman!" Commissioner Barbara Gordon exclaimed. 'How . . . How . . . Bru . . . "

"No time to explain, Commissioner," Batman interrupted her before she revealed his secret identity. Twenty years earlier, she discovered Robin's secret identity, only he was known as Nightwing then. And because she knew he was Bruce Wayne's ward, it made perfect sense that Bruce was Batman. Soon after, she had been shot by the Joker. Her crime fighting life as Batgirl had been ended, but she found a new purpose and became Oracle. For 15 years she helped Batman, along with his other sons. And each year she also watched as Bruce lost those sons, all except Dick Grayson. Even though their relationship never fully made it to the next level, they still remained friends. Two years ago, it was through Wayne Enterprise's Medical Research Division that provided the means for her to walk again. And now, with her becoming Commissioner of Gotham City, everything changed again. She was technically their boss.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked.

Barbara Gordon's Chief of Police, James Randell came in at that moment. Seeing that they weren't alone, Commissioner Gordon became all business, using that voice she used that Dick knew so well as Oracle that said, "Tell me the facts and nothing else."

"Investigating the attempted murder of Bruce Wayne," Batman said.

"Attempted murder, I don't understand. I went to . . . Bruce Wayne's funeral. Are you telling me that he's alive?"

Batman didn't know what to say other than, "Very much so."

"I can explain Commissioner," Robin said. "Dick Grayson filled me in."

"Very well, give me the facts."

Robin explained how Dick Grayson found Bruce Wayne's note the next day after Bruce had been buried. He explained that Grayson noticed certain words had been underlined, as if Bruce knew that his life was in danger. He explained about Dick noticing the digital clocks. "And that's how Dick Grayson figured out that Bruce Wayne was still alive. Somehow he and every digital clock in Wayne Manor had been frozen. He immediately retrieved Mr. Wayne. He . . . exhumed him and discovered that he wasn't dead."

"How did you and Batman become involved?"

"Dick Grayson called me, Commissioner," Batman said. "Told us the facts and we surmised that the one person who was capable of doing this was Mr. Freeze. However, what we need to know is whether there were others who had been affected in the same way."

"Chief, did you get that?"

"Yes, Commissioner," Chief Randell replied. James Randell was a good man. He was passionate about his job and took it very seriously. Though he didn't care much for vigilantes running around the city, he respected the Commissioner's decision when it came to dealing with Batman and his partner. "My officers reported three deaths in the past three weeks. The were all sudden and from high powered men such as Mr. Wayne, but none of them came back to life. They appeared to have died of natural causes."

"Perhaps their families didn't realize their loved ones weren't dead. And because of that . . ."

Chief Randell visibly paled at the realization. "You mean they . . ."

"Dear God . . ." Barbara shuddered at the realization that Batman . . . Bruce also nearly died from being buried alive. If it hadn't been for . . . "We better get a court order to have the bodies exhumed. We have to be certain. If they were just frozen and Mr. Freeze is responsible, we're looking at murder. Have you found out the reason for this?"

"That is one of the questions we have yet to answer."

"And the other question?"

"The nature of his new weapon," Robin said. "And how he caused these deaths to happen."

"Of course . . . Boy Wonder," Barbara Gordon suddenly realized what uniform Dick Grayson was wearing. She had to admit, the old uniform still looked good on him. It was as if he hadn't aged. She would have to ask him later about his choice in "Robin" attire.

"We better return to the batcave, Robin," Batman said, aware of Barbara's sudden interest in Dick's appearance. "Please call us once you find out about those three victims."

Batman turned and Robin followed his lead. Robin kept an eye on him. He noticed something, but he didn't want to say anything while in Police headquarters. He would have to ask Batman later when they were alone. When they returned to the batmobile, Batman climbed into the passenger side.

"Drive."

Robin got into the driver's side without question. When they were away from the city, Batman pulled off his cowl and became Bruce Wayne once again. It was unlike him to do that while they were still on the road. Robin noticed that Bruce was sweating profusely. He reached over and touched Bruce's forehead. He could feel the heat of Bruce's body, even through his gauntlet.

"You're burning up."

"Just get me home."

Dick picked up the bat phone calling the cave. "Alfred, Bruce is ill. Better have a gurney ready for him. No, I don't know what's causing it. It came on all of a sudden. Right. I'll be there shortly."

Robin pulled into the bat cave just moments after talking with Alfred. He climbed out of the batmobile and was swiftly opening the passenger side door and helping Bruce to his feet and onto the gurney that Alfred had ready.

"His body has been subjected to extreme stress. He isn't completely recovered."

"I just need rest," Bruce said. "You're going to have to investigate this on your own for a while."

"We won't be able to do anything until we hear from Ori . . . I mean Commissioner Gordon. Alfred, I know this has been very difficult for you, but how are you holding up?" Dick asked.

"I am fine, Master Dick," Alfred said. "A little more tired than usual, but that is to be expected when you are 84 years old. My concern right now is for Master Bruce."

"Can you handle getting him upstairs to his room?"

"No, not to my room," Bruce said. "I prefer being in the medical bay so you can inform me on those three victims when the Commissioner calls."

"That's going to take time, Bruce. They have to get a court order and that might not happen for at least 24 hours. And then it's going to take time to exhume the bodies."

"I can sleep here," Bruce argued. "I'm just exhausted."

Dick didn't argue, but he was deeply concerned. This wasn't like Bruce to suddenly become ill. Though his body had undergone stress before, this somehow felt different. He remembered Bruce's earlier words, about still investigating his murder. He hoped those words were in jest and not prophetic in nature. He didn't think he could handle Bruce dying again. This would be the third time, but he couldn't help thinking rather ironically, and sarcastically, 'Third times' the charm.' He just hoped he wasn't right.

Continues with Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 6

It was 48 hours before they heard anything. Bruce slept nearly all of those hours, but it wasn't a restful sleep. Nightmares plagued him, from reliving his parents' deaths to losing each of his sons in turn. Dick would move over to Bruce's side, giving him comfort while the nightmares would run their course. Once Bruce was in peaceful slumber again, Dick went back to the computer trying to find information on the three victims.

"Master Dick, you need to rest," Alfred said, delivering yet another pot of coffee and sandwiches.

"I can't, not while Bruce's life may still be in danger."

"You know your father can take care of himself."

"I know, but I made a promise, a vow and I intend to stick to it," Dick replied, a vow he had broken years ago, which left them estranged for many years. He did not want that to ever happen again. "Alfred, do you remember anything else when you found him?"

'I dare say I do. His skin had a bluish tint to it. He was very cold to the touch and rigid."

"Why didn't you administer CPR?"

"I did Master Dick, but there was no response. I tried for an hour."

"The defibrillators," Dick stated. "Why didn't you use those?"

"They were down in the batcave and would have taken too long to retrieve. And the paramedics who arrived could not revive him either."

How did Bruce survive? It was astounding. It was also just as astounding when Bruce had been thrown back in time, not just hundreds of years, but thousands, and somehow, he managed to let them know he was still alive. Dick recalled their own moments when they went back in time, learning about the origins of the batcave, finding a broken piece of old Indian pottery that had an inscription that read "Death to the man with two identities." It was an eerie and odd time. He still had the strange arrow-head that had been from Jeremy Coe's first trophy collection. He remembered Bruce suggesting to Mr. Coe about starting a collection. And then there were the countless times that either one of the other came close to dying. Over the years he should have died, from the time he had been savagely beaten by that prizefighter and when he had been kidnapped from Ravik the Butcher of Gotham City. Dick was aware just how much Batman fretted over those attempts. He nearly killed Jim Conners and Ravik out of shear rage. Batman became far more protective, over protective really, shutting Robin out of the worst cases afraid he might get hurt or killed. Robin walked out. He meant it to be a means for Bruce to rethink his behavior, but then Bruce replaced him and the hurt he felt caused them not speak to each other for a very long time. Then Jason was killed. Months later Tim came along after that, and for a while it looked like things were going to get back to normal . . . almost. Dick and Bruce still had their difficulties. 'And Bruce barely learned to accept Tim as Robin and me as Nightwing. When Damian came along things got really complicated." Dick shook his head at all the events since including the death of each of his brothers and then wondered, 'Why am I still here? A father should not out live his sons. Will I leave him like the others before all this is done? Or am I meant to be here 'till the end?'

Dick's musings were interrupted as Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up into a face that was fresh and ready to go. No longer did it have the haunted look that it had before or the exhaustion that threatened to collapse him earlier.

"Your turn," Bruce said.

"How do you know I haven't gotten any sleep?" Dick asked.

"I know I didn't go through those nightmares alone."

"You could tell I was there?"

"Who else would be by my side?" Bruce said. "You know, you better change out of that uniform and at least put on a fresh one . . ."

"Sirs," Alfred approached. "Commissioner Gordon is waiting for you both in the living room."

"We'll be right up, Alfred," Bruce replied. "Any luck Dick?"

"Something did occur to me. Do you remember the round robin murders?"

"Yes," Bruce replied. "To this day I can't divulge any of the content within that letter or the case."

"Do you also remember what happened to me?"

"Great Scott, Dick! Do you mean I was subjected to . . ."

"Electric shock," Dick answered, interrupting Bruce. "I recovered quickly because I wasn't grounded when the shock hit me. You must have been grounded and it would have taken hours to revive you, but I'm surprise no one recognized the signs. I don't think they were trained to do so. Alfred, was there any electrical work done in the Manor recently?"

'Yes two weeks ago. Some of the electrical wiring had been replaced."

"I was in Bludhaven working on a case as Nightwing," Dick replied.

"And I was in China setting up some trade negotiations with Wayne Enterprises."

"Do you know who worked on the wiring," Dick asked, taking the lead.

"It was a new company. I believe I have the receipt," Alfred went over to an old style file cabinet. "Here we are. Dr. Electric."

"Doctor? As in Doc?" Dick said.

"Doc Hastings."

"He and Freeze could be working together."

"I don't think so," Bruce replied.

"Uh hum,' Alfred interrupted. "Your guest . . ."

"Barbara," Dick said. "We better get upstairs Bruce. We shouldn't keep the lady waiting."

"Wait," Bruce said. 'I just want to say this," Bruce placed a hand on both Alfred and Dick's shoulders. "I don't say this enough. Both of you have been there when I needed you the most."

"Master Bruce there is no need . . ."

"There is," Bruce said. "I need a witness. Dick, I've never really told you how much you've meant to me over the years. You've stuck by my side . . ."

"Not always," Dick replied, remembering their roughest moments.

"But you've been there in here," Bruce pointed toward Dick's chest. "I know because I've often thought about you during those times as well. And the nightmares brought those back to me. I don't want to wait without saying something." Then he pulled Dick into a hug, surprising him. "I love you son. I wanted to say that just in case I never got that chance."

"I love you too . . . Dad," Dick said. "Now, we better go see Barbara before she decides to storm the batcave. She knows where the bunker is, but not this place."

"Point taken."

Alfred left to take the service elevator while Bruce and Dick used the bat poles to propel up to Wayne Manor. What Barbara had to say though wasn't what they expected.

Continues with Part 7

/

**A/N: References to the following Comics: **

_Origin of the Batcave_ - Detective Comics #205, March 1954

_The Return of Bruce Wayne_ (2011)

_Hunt For a Robin Killer_ - Detective Comics #374 April 1968

_How Many Ways Can a Robin Die_ - Batman #246 December 1972

_The Round Robin Death Threats_ Detective Comics #366 August 1967 and

_Where There's a Will There's a Slay_ Detective Comics #367 September 1967


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This Part is a bit shorter, but it seemed to want to break with Bruce's thoughts at the end.

/

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 7

"Well, it's about time," Barbara Gordon said. "I had to see for myself. Oh, I am so glad that Alfred was wrong. Bruce, how are your feeling?"

"Better, thanks to this guy here," Bruce placed his hand on Dick's shoulder giving it a squeeze, who then modestly lowered his head.

"You would have done the same for me," Dick said, looking back at Bruce, giving him a knowing smile, and both of them knew they meant it.

"This is your investigation, Dick," Bruce said, nodding his head. 'You've done more work on it than I have."

"So, what have you got?" Dick asked, noticing the folder that Commissioner Barbara Gordon was carrying.

"You were right. The victims were buried alive, except for the third one. He didn't regain consciousness."

Dick looked over the names of the victims. "One of these victims may very well have been a ruse to throw us off the track. Bruce, I think you know the other two." Dick handed him the folder.

"No," Bruce's face paled. "It's the round robin murders all over again. There were four of us."

"What's the round robin murders?" Barbara asked.

Dick asked his own question diverting the topic. "Barbara, have you had your house rewired?"

"No. I live in an apartment, remember."

"Has your father?" Dick changed his line of questioning.

"My father said he was going to have the house rewired tomorrow, make it more up to date. That house is over two hundred years old. He said he got a really great deal."

"From Dr. Electric?"

"Yeah, that's the name. How did you know?" Barbara asked. "Dick, what's going on?"

"He found another way to get to the four of you," Dick said to Bruce without answering Barbara's question.

"What time is the electrician supposed to be there?" Bruce asked.

"They're supposed to arrive at 10:00 a.m. They said they would need several days to finish the job. It was going to require tearing up the house. They promised to do the repairs as well. Father's going to stay with me during that time."

"Whatever you do, don't alarm your father."

"Bruce, what is going on?"

"We still have time," Dick replied. "We need to find what was done here and deactivate whatever device they used. We don't want to the same thing happening again to someone else."

"Alfred, check the breakers. If you have to turn everything off, do it. Then do a systematic search. You'll find what you need . . ."

"I'm on it, Sir."

"Barbara, thanks for coming, but Dick and I can handle it from here."

"Now wait just a minute. I can help."

"You haven't been in the field for years," Bruce pointed out. "Your father is going to need you."

"All right," Barbara reluctantly agreed. "But you better fill me in when this is over."

"Deal," Dick replied.

Bruce gave his son a sideways glance.

"She does have a right to know," Dick said. "She is the commissioner."

Bruce gave a chuckle.

After Barbara Gordon left, Bruce reviewed the names one more time. 'John Koeber the night watchman, Fred Tinney the sports writer turned sports caster, both gone. I was almost gone too, if it hadn't been for Dick. And Jim Gordon, he's the last target.'

Bruce thought about his actions on that day, the day that he 'died.' He had the odd feeling that something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. That's why he wrote the letter to Dick. He had a feeling that he was going to need Dick's help. He just didn't know how and in what capacity. He would be forever grateful, not only for his training the he continued to do, but for his son, Dick Grayson-Wayne for finding him in time. If he had not noticed the clocks or even found the letter, he would have been buried alive. But Dick had noticed and he is alive. And that is why he had another chance, another chance to do it right. And they both had an opportunity to prevent one more death, the death of Jim Gordon.

Continues with Part 8


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This one is short, but it sets up for the next part. Stay Tuned._

/

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 8

After several hours Alfred reported that he found several small devices attached to the wiring in several distinct places in the Manor.

"I found the devices in your study and bedroom, Master Bruce. Also, in the kitchen and in the pool area. I also found one in Master Dick's bedroom. Some were connected to wall switches others to lamps and especially to the digital clocks. When one would use a particular wall switch or lamp, the person would receive a shock of electricity, heavy and long enough to hold that person in place. It would be assisted with any metal that person may be wearing."

"Such as my watch," Bruce added. "It had a metal band."

"How would that affect the clocks?" Dick asked.

"Whoever set up the devices wanted to show the time of death, much like a bomb going off."

"The devices must give off a signal," Dick said.

"Alfred, what time did you find me?" Bruce asked.

"It was a little after 2:00 am," Alfred stated.

"After I got back from patrol."

"2:02 exactly," Dick said. That's what gave me the idea that it also was an SOS. Would sending a sudden electrical surge disable the devices?" Dick questioned.

"It should," Alfred answered.

"Do it. If it means burning out a few digital clocks, we can always replace those. The surge should only focus on the devices and nothing else."

"Very good, Master Bruce."

"Have Wayne Enterprise purchase John Kober and Fred Tinney's properties," Dick said.

Bruce Wayne gave his son a questioning look.

Kober and Tinny both lived alone. There were no other relatives according to their obituaries. By purchasing the properties that will keep anyone else falling into the trap that Doc Hastings has set. We can then sweep those properties and remove the devices later."

"Good thinking, Dick," Bruce commented. "That leaves our third victim. He doesn't fit Hastings motive."

"A test case," Dick surmised. "If we look at the dates, each victims supposedly died, his was at least a full three weeks before the other two. Hastings needed to test his devices. I don't think he wanted his victims to die instantly. He wanted to shock the person's nervous system and show the heart rate so it could be mistaken for death. The person would eventually come out of the shock on their own. It could take a couple of days and by that time happens, it would be too late. They would find themselves trapped, buried alive where they would eventually suffocate."

"Horrible," Alfred said. "To use someone like that."

'And that's what Hastings planned for us, because the four of us put him behind bars,' Bruce thought.

"He'd been plotting his revenge all this time, probably working on those fiendish devices," Dick said.

"And he wanted to add a fifth victim," Bruce added.

"A fifth victim?" Dick questioned.

"You," Bruce replied, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"This device came from your bedroom, Master Richard," Alfred pointed out.

"Can we track the signal from this device to wherever it may come from?" Dick asked.

"Let me see what I can do with it. You go to Jim Gordon's house. We need to stake it out."

"Barbara said the electrician will be doing the work tomorrow. I think I may have something better in mind."

Dick grabbed the detector that Alfred used as well as a tracking device. He doubted that Doc Hastings was capable of setting up everything by himself. He looked up Hastings police record. The man had to be in his 70's now. And the only way he could have done it was with help. Wearing his Robin uniform, Dick placed both the detector and the tracking device in a small back pack, jumping on his motorcycle and sped out the bat cave.

Continues with Part 9


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yeah I know this is another short part. Though I hope a good one._

/

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 9

Robin allowed an ironic smirk to appear on his lips. He should have changed into that other uniform, but the thought of being Nightwing made his head spin. There were too many bad memories with wearing that outfit, the Haly's circus debacle, the night he learned what his destiny should have been, and when he returned to the batcave and Bruce had a man strapped to the table.

'Finding out the man was my great-grandfather was astounding. The look in Bruce Wayne's eyes, as if I might betray him at any moment. Then he struck me after I told him the truth, the real reason why he kept secrets, not just from me. I must have hit a very sore nerve. I had to admit, I was still hurting from Raya's betrayal, and I took that anger out on him. I could never hold it in as much as he could. Before I left, I gave him the truth as I saw it. I just hope he would realize that I have always been on his side. That was the second time in my life he had ever struck me. The first was a calculated move for appearances, making it look good. This time, he allowed the past to rule his thoughts of everything he held dear, including me. Like Great-Grandfather . . .like . . . If I had been like my Great-grandfather, I would not be here. That was one of our roughest moments. Why am I thinking about that time? What else am I going to do while on stake out, sitting in a tree with the other robins.'

Robin took out a pair of binoculars and watched Jim Gordon. He thought of the times when Gordon wasn't too keen on him being Batman's partner. He was just a kid of 12. It was his second outing as Robin.

'Batman wanted me to keep a lookout for stragglers, thugs that were trying to get away, from mob boss Malone's gang. What Batman didn't know was they had set a trap. I saw someone sneaking in rather than trying to get away. He didn't see me. I took him out with my trusty slingshot, just as he took his shot. I should have gone for the man's gun. I knocked him out, but the damage was done. Batman went down and I though I lost my mentor, my guardian. I was so frightened. I took out Malone's men, using my rage as a weapon as Batman would have done. Gordon arrived with his men, and I had to get Batman back home. We became a true team after that. A lot of water has gone under the bridge, both good and bad.'

Robin checked through his binoculars again. Barbara was checking on her father. The scowl on both their faces told him that they had some kind of argument. Robin could tell it had to be about her father's safety. He watched as Barbara stormed into her father's bedroom, pulled out a suitcase, and started packing her father's clothes. She packed enough for a week. And then she assisted him to the van and they left.

'Good for you Barbara,' Robin though to himself. 'Take care of him.'

The night closed in and Robin found himself dozing lightly. He learned to take small catnaps, but continued to keep some alertness at the same time. A vehicle alerted him to wakefulness when it parked right in front of Jim Gordon's home. The van was dark, harder to see in the low light of the street, and the fact that there was a new moon tonight.

'Looks like Dr. Electric has changed his appointment time.'

Robin was totally alert, crouched and ready to spring into action. The three men that exited the van moved toward the house, but they didn't got through the front entrance. Robin watched as the three men moved toward the back of the building. He didn't bother with the three men. If there was something he learned from Batman was to let their enemy play their hand. They knew that Gordon was the next target. They just needed to find Doc Hastings and put a stop to his crimes.

Robin dropped down into the shadows. He was swiftly across the street keeping the van between him and the house so no one would spot him. He leaned against the side of the van and peered around the bumper to make certain the three men were out of sight. He proceeded to open the small pack that he brought and pulled out the tiny tracking device and placed it under the bumper and turned it on. He was about to return to his perch when he was struck hard from behind.

"Looks like I caught myself a little birdie."

Robin hadn't counted on the driver. He should have known that the driver had stayed out of sight. He assumed the driver was one of the three. He had made a rookie's mistake. Batman would have his head. The blow to his head and neck was enough to cause him to slip into that ever present darkness. The three men returned to find the driver standing over Robin.

"Tie him up. Use the zip ties. He won't be able to get himself out of that. Then throw him in the back of the van. Hastings said someone might be watching this place. And let the Doc know we've got someone he can operate on, a little bird. Looks like your feathers are about to be plucked.'

Continues with Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I Swore . . . can be read as a companion piece to this story. It is Dick Grayson's thoughts while in Hastings hands.

/

Forever Robin

By

AJ

Part 10

"What have we here?" Doc Hastings said. "I haven't seen this little bird since he was a thorn in my side those many years ago. Though he's not so little any more. Stopped me from killing Wayne. Nearly killed him instead. I owe him that."

"What should we do with him?"

"What's the weather going to be like?" Hastings asked.

"Looks like there's a heavy thunderstorm moving into the area. Might be here in a couple of hours."

"Perfect," Hastings said. "Should have thought of this before. Take our little bird up to Gotham Tower. Strap him to the repeaters. Then go back to Gordon's place and finish what you started. Gordon's the last man standing. I'll finally get my revenge after all these years."

"What about Batman? He's bound to out figure out our plan."

"Our plan?" Hastings said. "The plan has been mine all along. Your plan is to make certain this bird gets the shock of his life."

/

'My head's hurting. I can't seem to focus. I keep going in and out. My thoughts are disjointed. My mind keeps going back, remembering a flickering candle on a table, an oath taken in darkness. Thunder in the distance reminding me of my heart pounding in my chest during that time. I swore an oath . . . an oath . . . an oath. Then the voices.

"Tie him good. I don't want to be here any longer that we have to. That storm should be here in an hour."

"Don't forget his belt. He may use it to escape," the second man said as he filled a syringe.

"What's that for?"

"A little insurance."

"His arms are tied with zip ties. He's not going anywhere."

"Don't be too sure, you don't know these bat types," the man said as he pushed the syringe into Robin's arm.

Robin feels the pinch of a needle then his mind drifts once again into darkness.

"Look at that lightning. We better get our of here before we get fried."

**CRACKLE BOOM!**

Robin's eyes snapped open. He found himself spread-eagled and strapped to the repeater tower up on the tallest building in downtown Gotham City. A flash of lightning blinded him at that moment. It galvanized him into realizing that he was in grave danger of getting struck by lightning, which was what Hastings wanted. Robin flexed and pulled on the zip ties that held him in place. He remembered he had a small narrow saw blade in the lining of his gauntlet, but he didn't know if he had enough time to get it out. It was like playing Russian roulette. You didn't know when the next strike was going to happen. The rain was starting to pour hard and heavy, blinding him as it blew into his face. He worked feverishly, pulling hard as he could on the zip ties that bound his arms.

**CRACK! BOOM!**

He could feel the heat from that last strike. It made every hair on his body stand on end.

"HOLY ELECTRICUTION!' his mind screamed, but there was no one to hear it. He had to get out of this. He wasn't about to let Batman down by dying.

"ROBIN!"

"BATMAN!"

"When you didn't check in, I got worried. I followed your tracking device. Found it in the street five blocks from here. I'll cut you loose."

"Hurry that storm is right on top of us. I just felt the last lightning strike and it was a hair raising experience."

Batman swiftly sliced through Robin's bonds. They dashed to the stairwell opening just as another lightning strike hit the repeater tower head on.

**CRASH CRACKLE SIZZZLE!**

"Looks like a lot of people's cell phones will be out of commission in this area."

"Let's go handle Doc Hastings," Batman growled.

"I don't know where his hideout is," Robin exclaimed.

"I do. Your tracking device stopped at an abandoned substation before it came into this area. The utilities were moved underground. The device must have worked itself loose. I figured Doc Hastings had something planned like this if either one of us were caught."

"Why am I not shocked," Robin quipped.

"The batmobile is waiting below. We can take care of Gordon's home later. Here, you lost this."

"My utility belt."

Batman handing him his belt as they started down the stairs.

"And I brought these. I know you've been missing them lately."

Robin gave Batman a wide grin. In his hand were Nightwing's eskrima sticks.

"Let's give Doc Hastings the shocker of his life."

Continues with Part 11


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Taking down Doc Hastings didn't take long. Batman entered through the front, Robin in the back, their usual routine they knew so well. As usual, the fools didn't know what hit them. When would they ever learn. Using his eskrima sticks and the abilities of both Robin and Nightwing, Dick Grayson secretly reveled in taking out the men that tried to kill him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Batman took down the other two and went after Doc Hastings. Robin followed after. He was glad to see his partner in full form once again. After all, protecting Batman's back was his job. Someone had to do it. Why not him.

Doc Hastings raised the electrified wand he would use to shock people to disable them when he would commit his crimes. Robin remembered that wand all too well, having felt its affects. As Hasting started to press the button that would send out an electrical current, Robin threw one of his eskrima sticks knocking the wand out of Doc Hastings' hand before he had a chance to use it on Batman.

"BULLSEYE! You should have seen the shocked look on your face."

"This isn't over Boy Wonder!"

"That's where you are wrong," Batman said, his fist connecting with Hastings' chin.

The man crumpled to the floor. Kicking Hastings' weapon out of his reach. Batman snapped on the batcuffs. Robin did the same for the rest of Hastings' gang.

"I'll call Commissioner Gordon," Batman said. "Fill her in. Looks like John Kober and Fred Tinney will be able to rest in peace after this."

"You only mentioned two of my victims. You didn't mention Wayne."

"I wouldn't boast about that," Batman growled. "With Wayne, you failed. Thanks to his son, Dick Grayson-Wayne. Your murdering schemes are done. They'll give you the electric chair for the murders you already committed. A fitting end to this whole shocking affair."

"Why Batman, looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you," Robin smiled. "You just made a pun."

"Really . . . shocking," Batman said with a straight face, though a slight smile appeared and there was a twinkle in his eye. "Let's go home."

"What about Jim Gordon's house?"

"We'll take care of it in the morning. I think we've earned a night off."

Robin felt the weight of Batman's hand on his shoulder and felt the affectionate squeeze. That gesture told it all. It was Batman's way in telling him thanks for saving his life. He sensed the weariness catching up to them, but it was a good weariness come from a job well done. The weight on his shoulder was reassuring and welcomed. At first, he thought he would never feel that weight ever again, concerned that he would be alone once again, fighting crime. The thought didn't appeal to him, not at this stage in his life. He was resolved with his position and it felt right. They were a team, Batman and Robin. Each needing the other. They're never the same if you split them up. Though Dick did his own time as Batman and he even had his own Robins. They had been a team as well, and yet. It just didn't feel quite right. He knew it would always be temporary. He knew that he could never fully fill Bruce's shoes completely. In his heart, he was Robin, and here he would stay, always at Batman's side.

'We've come full circle," Dick thought. 'We've started together we'll finish together. Batman and Robin forever.'

End

/

_A/N: I've enjoyed writing this story. My thoughts on it being that after so many years would Dick Grayson go back to his roots? Not to the circus, since he spent more of his life with Bruce and fighting crime than he ever did flying a trapeze. I played around with the idea. This could be on any Earth in any Mutlverse. I was also thinking that there are two people who are always meant to be together. This isn't a love story, though some may think of it in those terms. This is a story about two souls that are connected in such a way that they are more than partners, more than mentor and student, more than guardian and ward, more than father and son, they are brothers of the soul where they complete each other. They are more together than they are apart. They've reached that point where they fully understand each other and are accepting of it. Especially Dick Grayson. He's content to be Robin once again and there he will stay._


End file.
